


A Bet Is A Bet

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, One Shot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whoever loses has to do everything the other wants for the whole weekend...Sexually or non-sexually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Is A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little different from what I've been writing lately.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Also, please let me know what you think.

_"You couldn't even sleep a night away from me!"_ Felicity said as she and Oliver had an argument about each other's sexual needs.

  
_"Of course I could!"_ Oliver exclaimed. _"For the record, I think you were the one who has made the most recent update about 'how good last time was'"._

  
As they couldn't come to a succesful agreement on who'd be the first to give in, _"Wanna bet?"_ Felicity said with an annoyed tone.

  
_"I'm down for it!"_ Oliver quickly answered her suggestion. _"What are the rules?"_ he added.

  
_"There are no rules"_ she replied with a sarcastic smirk. _"Just don't let yourself get carried away"_.

  
_"What do I get when I win?"_ he asked.

  
Felicity grins with a slow, lazy smile stretching across her face. She gave herself a few seconds to think about something plausible as her stomach did an odd little flutter that she had to work hard to ignore. _“Whoever loses has to do everything the other wants for the whole weekend"_ she made a pause and looked directly at him _"sexually or non-sexually.”_

  
It didn't really sound like a punishment. And the best part is that they knew it. But the competition got into their heads.

  
***

  
Day _one_. Oliver started doing everything to tease her. And Felicity didn't play easy as well.

  
Day _two_. They'd tease each other with literally every situation, whether they were in the foundry or if they were walking on the street. Suggestive scenes weren't necessary, they'd find a way to sound or even act sexy around each other.

  
By day _four_ Oliver had his strategy all planned out. He knew the salmon ladder was Felicity's weakness. And he also knew they were going to be alone in the foundry that night. He caught her staring at him more times than he actually thought she would.

  
_"Enjoying what you see, Felicity?"_ Oliver said whilst he was going up to the top of the salmon ladder.

  
_"No"_ Felicity answered without getting her eyes off the computer screen.

  
He wrinkles his nose, _"All you have to do is say that you quit and you're not willing to-"_

  
_"I'm wearing red"_ she interrupts him then still from behind the computers, she looks at him through her glasses _"under...neath. With lace"._

  
He instantaneously flied off from the bar he was clinging on, landing straight. _"That's not fair, you know how much I love lace"_.

  
_"Two can play this game, Oliver Queen"_ she replied.

 

***

  
Day _five_. Friday. Neither of them had shown any kind of mercy until then.

  
They were at Felicity's apartment. It was late and they were nicely cuddled up on the sofa watching some weird program Felicity likes. Oliver has fallen asleep for about an hour now. Whenever she is the one to choose what they're going to watch, he always does that. And that really annoyed her. She let it go every time. Not today though.

  
As a kind of castigation, she ran her hand over his underwear, showing no signs of actually doing something about the reaction he’s causing and making him squirm against the cushions.

  
_"Felicity!"_ he woke up in shock and flushing after realizing what was happening. He snaps his head up, looking awkward as fuck.

  
_"Well that’s an interesting development"_ Felicity said with a smirk. She had all planned out too.

  
Oliver thought on his mind that Felicity was asking for mercy. But he didn't say anything and started to kiss her instantly. And as the kiss started to get hotter, it led to _something else_.

  
*

  
Later, after all the love making, Felicity looked at him with a big smile on her face.

  
_"What?"_ Oliver asked.

  
_"So, you lost"_ Felicity replied, making fun of him.

  
_"No b-but you were the one to start-how could I kno-"_ Oliver couldn't believe he fell for that.

  
_"You cracked!"_ she laughed, _"A bet is a bet"._

  
Oliver _really_ couldn't believe she did that. She made him think she was being weak but she is too clever.

  
***

  
_Saturday. Early in the morning._

  
He woke up alone in the room to a white, folded piece of paper sitting on Felicity's pillow.

  
_Oliver,_

 

_When I come back I expect you to be wearing your arrow suit while you serve me breakfast. A healthy, nutritious breakfast that you have made for me.  
And then we're making some of my fantasies come true._


End file.
